


Extraordinary

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: When Omega Max feels uncomfortable at a party, his Beta friend, and the rest of his Pack, come to the rescue





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos and Max are just too precious, I couldn't resist :3

Max nervously straightened his collar, glancing at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. 

The burgundy shirt and tight jeans he was wearing fit him well, but it also made him insecure. He wasn’t even sure it was a good idea to go to a party. He was an unmated Omega, surely drunk Alphas would be a little too eager when smelling him nearby.

“Ready to go back in?” Carlos asked, his Beta friend grinning as he slung an arm over Max’s shoulders. Max nodded. He normally had no problems with these type of parties, but tonight felt different. Carlos noticed his hesitation and cooed softly. He hugged Max close, nuzzling him slightly.

“...Are you scenting me?” Max said with a huff. Carlos shrugged.

“You might feel safer if you smell more like a Beta.” he said sheepishly. Max smiled, stopping Carlos as he moved away.

“That would make me feel better.” he admitted softly. Carlos let out a pur and continued to nuzzle him, lips brushing over Max’s collarbone. 

“Won’t let anything happen to you.” Carlos said firmly. Max smiled and wrapped his arms around the Beta.

“Thanks Carlito.” he whispered. He unconsciously closed his eyes, breathing in the Beta’s smell. 

“Let’s go, Max.” Carlos said softly, pulling back. Max nodded, but grabbed Carlos’s hand as they walked back into the venue. The crowd was quite dense and Max struggled to keep a hold of Carlos’s hand. 

He was relieved when they arrived at the other side of the room, where Nico and Daniel, two Alpha Mates and Max and Carlos’s closest friends, were waiting for them. The two unconsciously moved closer to them, Nico eying some Alphas looking at them from a little further away. 

“Are you okay?” Daniel asked Max softly. The Omega nodded, head tilting to the side slightly. Daniel smiled and patted Max’s cheek, growling comfortingly. Max sighed and shuffled a little closer to him, only stopping when Carlos let out a soft sound and squeezed his hand. 

“You clean up well, little Beta.” Nico cooed, ruffling Carlos’s hair teasingly. Carlos growled, swatting his hand away.

“Idiot.” he huffed, but there was a fond smile playing on his lips. A new song came on, and Nico grinned, taking Daniel’s hand.

“Dance with me!” he purred at his Mate. Daniel returned his smile and nodded. The moment they stepped away, Max felt more eyes on him, and uncomfortably scooted in under Carlos’s arm a little more. Carlos noticed the looks too and squared his shoulders a little more. His brow furrowed and he deliberately nudged Max’s jaw a little. 

“Maxy, let me…” he muttered. Max took the hint and tilted his head to the side slightly so Carlos could brush his nose over the length of Max’s throat to hide his smell some more.

“Let’s get some drinks.” Max proposed. Carlos nodded, taking his hand again and leading the Omega towards the bar. The venue seemed even more crowded now, and a bump from a dancing girl made Max lose the grip on Carlos’s hand and stumble. Two large hands caught him and Max whimpered, the man smelling strongly of Alpha. 

“Let go!” he yelled as the man’s hands stayed on his hips, pulling him close and trying to get him to dance. Max gasped as the man’s face pressed against his neck and tried to wiggle away.

“Let go!” he tried desperately.

“Why try to hide your smell, Omega?” the Alpha growled. “Don’t pretend you can be Mates.”

Suddenly, the Alpha was slammed away from him and Max stumbled back as far as he could. Daniel and Nico were with him now, but the one to slam the man away had not been either of the Alphas. 

Carlos, with strength uncommon for a Beta, had the Alpha male pressed against the wall, growling angrily. Nico stepped in when Carlos seemed ready to punch the man, huffing shortly at the young Beta. Carlos whined but moved back, hurrying towards Max.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. Max let out a shaky breath and hugged closed to him. 

“C-can we leave?” he whispered. Carlos nodded immediately, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and looking up at Daniel and Nico.

“You can stay..?” he muttered. Daniel smiled softly.

“Nah, Pack comes before partying.” he said firmly, the two Alphas escorting them out of the venue. 

They all went back to Max’s hotel room, the Omega still trembling as he settled on the bed, knees pulled up to his chest. Carlos moved to sit next to him, cooing softly as he let Max lean against him. 

Daniel and Nico sat down on the end of the bed, watching the Omega worriedly. Max seemed more calm now, curling onto his side to properly rest his head on Carlos’s chest. 

“You’re the best, Carlos…” he sighed. Carlos blushed slightly and kissed the top of Max’s head. 

Nico gave Daniel a curious look, the other Alpha purring and leaning in to nuzzle the Mark in his neck.

“What is it?” he said. Nico pursed his lips.

“Do you think they are Mates?” he whispered, looking at the two younger man. Carlos was still cooing softly, Max seeming close to falling asleep. Daniel tried not to laugh.

“Of course they are, hadn’t noticed before?” he teased. Nico glared at him.

“Do they know?” he asked. Daniel shook his head.

“Nope, but it’s obvious.” he said, contently linking his hand with Nico’s. Carlos peeked at them, biting his lip.

“You really think we are Mates?” he whispered, gently carding his fingers through Max’s hair. Daniel smirked.

“You love him, don’t you?” he said. Carlos’s cheeks turned a bright red.

“Well. I-I eh.. I care about him, but I’m a Beta, and he’s an Omega, so we can’t possibly..?” he seemed anxious. Daniel smiled.

“Of course you can! If you love each other and feel the Bond, don’t let anyone tell you ‘No’” he said, hand tightening a little around Nico’s hand. 

Max sniffled a little in his sleep, making a soft sound and pressing his nose in the crook of Carlos’s neck.

“I want to be with you.” he yawned. Carlos gently tilted the Omega’s chin up. 

“You sure?” he whispered. Max blinked groggily and nodded.

“You always protect me and make me feel safe, why would I need an Alpha when I can have you?” he sighed contently. Carlos let out a shuddering breath and kissed Max, humming softly as the Omega returned to kiss. Nico awkwardly cleared his throat.

“You want us to leave, or..?” he chuckled. Max whined, as Carlos reached for them.

“Stay.” they both said. Carlos pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead.

“We could both use some Pack snuggles.” he muttered. Nico and Daniel rewarded them with matching grins, the latter fondly brushing his fingers over the younger men’s cheeks.

“That we can provide.”


End file.
